


fate really hates him

by sundrymunity



Series: strings of fate really suck [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: go away oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundrymunity/pseuds/sundrymunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa goes in for round two</p>
<p>kenma wishes he could get three stars on candy crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate really hates him

It's like fate hates him.

 

Kenma ducks into the train before Aobajousai's setter can see him, hopefully, and slides into a seat not that far from what Tora would consider a pretty girl. She gives him a glance before going back to talking on the phone, and it's only the pause in her conversation that gives him warning about Oikawa's arrival.

 

Fate hates him. Kuroo'd tease him about a red string connecting him and the other setter if he were here. Then again, if he was here, Kenma had a feeling that Oikawa wouldn't be leaning over him the way he was.

 

  
"Ah, it's _you_ again! What a coincidence." That toothy smile shines his way and the girl gives him a jealous look, while Kenma simply texts ' _seijou setter_ ' to Kuroo and switches to Candy Crush. Oikawa doesn't touch him, though he does blow air at the other's dyed bangs. "Have you ever thought redying, Pudding-chan?"   


 

"It's a pain in the ass," he mutters in reply, hoping that it'll be enough. The other chuckles richly and pushes back his chestnut hair. Kenma watches from beneath his bangs and feels tired when he sees a pawn being moved forward. When did it become Pudding-chan, anyway?

 

"So you're going to let it just run out like that? That's rather sloppy of you, Pudding-chan." There's the hint of hostility in the friendly way he speaks, towards his team probably, and Kenma shrugs. Oikawa tsks and leans over to the girl beside Kenma with a cheerful smile. "What do you think, miss? I'd say he could use a hand, don't you?"

 

"R-Right!" She says, eyes only for Oikawa's brilliant smile, "You should really like, get it redyed. It looks weird like that."

 

  
Oikawa's pawn captures his own and Kenma shrinks away a little, mutely playing his game instead. Focus and don't get antsy. It's okay. It's fine. You get off two stops from here and then it won't happen again. Kuroo's gonna come to the station and pick you up. The text says so, with a little ' _Hang in there!_ ' from his mother hen side. Oikawa and the girl talk a lot after that - thank God - and he ends up getting her number before her stop.   


 

This also leaves the seat beside him open, and Kenma feels trapped by the usually comforting corner seat as the other setter takes it. There's not even a foot between them anymore. Just an uncomfortable inch or two.

 

"You ran off so suddenly last time, Pudding-chan." Kenma misses the Kozume-kun from before. And that's saying something. Oikawa's arm stretches out behind him and lays there like they're old friends, worsening the trapped feeling. "And on such a sour note! I don't think I've seen someone scurry so fast before. Did you meet up with your team?"

 

There's a vague insult in the words, implying he's a scaredy cat, and Kenma shifts as far away as he possibly can from the other. The metal bar presses oddly into his arm as he nods.

 

"That's good! It would've been a shame if you'd missed them again," Oikawa sighs in relief. Kenma feels himself being observed by the sharp eyes and looks over to meet them. Kenma's eyes been called cat-like by many, quiet and judging, and he wills himself not to look away as the taller stares down at him. Oikawa breaks it first, turning his eyes upwards with another sigh. Happy this time. "You know, the girl that got off just now was pretty interested in you. Do you want her number?"

 

Kenma doesn't know if Oikawa honestly expects a verbal answer, since there's no change in the other's visage as he shakes his head. The game isn't mindless, but it's got no time limit, so it's a welcome focus. He feels the other lean closer and his body responds in kind - _away_.

 

  
"Ah, that game? I see a lot of kids your age playing that one." ' _Ah, youth_ ,' Kuroo had said in a similar tone. "Is it really so fun?"   


 

Oikawa's knight moves out, ready to slip in through his defenses, but Kenma pushes forward a bishop to block the next step. "When I'm not being bothered."

 

It's rude. Kuroo would've laughed and leaned against him, teasing him for being so into a game he's pretty sure Kenma could do in his sleep at this point, and Oikawa just does the first.

 

  
"You should respect your elders more and entertain them! Now, now, as I was saying before - she really  _was_ interested in you. Akari-chan was very pretty, wasn't she? I would love a girlfriend like that!"   


 

Kenma ignores him until he can't any longer, the expectation of a reply weighing him down. "... I'm not interested in things like that."

 

"Or is it that you're not interested in girls?"

 

There's no reply, and Kenma knows he's been checked. The whole conversation has been a chess match and now, with his king facing Oikawa's aggressive queen, he pauses to consider his words. He looks up at Oikawa, five jelly blocks to beat in four turns and three stars already obtained, and wishes for the third time that Kuroo was here to handle things.

 

"I'm just not interested," he finally replies softly, and Oikawa hums thoughtfully. "... I think she was more interested in you, anyway."

 

Obviously. Aobajousai's captain claps his hands together, grinning. "Do you really think so, Pudding-chan? I thought for _sure_ she'd fallen head over heels for you."

 

His stop is soon. It's soon. Kuroo would be there. Kenma does another level on Candy Crush, infuriatingly close to three stars as the last jelly block falls, and watches in relief as bonus explosions nail him just above.

 

  
"Even if she didn't find you interesting, Pudding-chan - which I'm sure she did, since you pull that dye job off so much better than  she  did -  _I_  find you interesting." Oikawa leans close, pretending to look at Kenma's high score and giving a low whistle that blows against his cheek. He stays there as the train slows a second time. "Why don't we make a place to meet for next time? I really do think we could be good friends!"   


 

The train rolls in and Kenma looks behind his other shoulder, a small victory in the fact Oikawa huffs slightly, spotting Kuroo sitting on the bench. He turns back to the other setter after he stands, slipping his phone away, and looks down lazily at him.

 

"I'm not interested in you either."

 

  
Oikawa's smile curls sincerely this time and Kenma has to admit the other  _is_ good looking, and that if he wasn't more aware of the worse intentions he would probably be attracted to him. Maybe. The other claps his hands, stretching his arms above his head with a sigh. "Well, then, that's just something I can't help, is it? I hope you have a nice day, Pudding-chan."   


 

  
Kenma nods warily and takes even steps off the train, touching Kuroo's arm and tugging him along. He casts a glance back at the window Aobajousai's captain is watching them from and a shiver crawls up his spine at the wide-eyed,  _interested_ expression on Oikawa's face.   



End file.
